This invention relates to orange laked monoazo pigments, processes for their preparation and their use.
The present invention provides a water insoluble orange laked monoazo pigment having the formula (I): 
wherein M is an alkaline metal selected from the group consisting of calcium, barium, strontium, magnesium and manganese.
The invention also provides a colourant for the pigmenting of natural and synthetic materials comprising the above monoazo compound.
The invention further provides a process for preparing an orange laked monoazo pigment of the above formula comprising diazotizing p-aminobenzamide to produce a diazonium compound, coupling the diazonium compound with 1-hydroxy-napthalene-6-sulphonic acid to form an azo dye, and metallizing the azo dye with a salt of M to form a slurry of orange laked monoazo pigment of the above formula, and separating the pigment from the remainder of the slurry.
An orange laked monoazo pigment of formula (I) is a very good orange pigment which is distinguished in particular by excellent heat stability. The pigment can be used, for the pigmenting of printing inks, paints, thermoplastic and thermosetting materials, natural resins and synthetic resins, polystyrene and its mixed polymers, polyolefins, in particular polyethylene and polypropylene and polyvinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride.